untitled
by johnnyfan123
Summary: For all of you that know the book Macbeth you will know this story.For an english project,i rewrote macbeth,in my own way.Making macbeth and Banquo mobsters..who are off to kill Duncan.With Macbeths wife in on it as well,it's a very easy job.
1. Chapter 1

I sat with Banquo in our high rise apartment. For many years we had been moving from one living arrangement to another. Now it was time to finally settle down. Together we had to kill that basteird Duncan. He had ruined our lives. He was the reason for us running. If we had hadn't, I swear we wouldn't be alive. For as long as we've known how to walk, the mob has been our family. It is the only lifestyle we've had. For awhile there, I was moving up. I was getting used to everything, and thought with this lifestyle I could really be something. That was until Duncan came into the picture. He ruined it all. He tore it into a million pieces, and then put those pieces together to mold something for his benefit. He would pay. One slipup tore us down. I would never let Duncan forget it. I would shove that mistake through his ears into his brain until I see blood, before I EVER let him forget it. It was his mistake, not ours, yet we have been punished. Well Duncan, guess who's going to be punished now? Yes, it will be you. I went over to where Banquo was sitting, holding a glass of liquor in his hand. I patted him on the back. "Hey". He leaned back in his chair. "So Mac boy you going to take this guy down?" I laughed. "Forget about it." He laughed, "thought so. I'm in." He punched his fist into his hand and gritted his teeth, "he sure needs a good beating." I grinned. "He's not just going to get a good beating. After we are done with him, he will no longer breath." "You know I had a dream about all of this", Banquo said. "You what?" "A dream. That you killed people, ruined peoples lives. You know-" "The usual?" I interrupted. He laughed, "Yupp." "Well you need to stop having dreams about me. The misses wouldn't like it." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "How is the lady anyways?" "Not good. She keeps getting on my back about this whole Duncan thing." "Jesus man. She mad?" I nodded, "man she wants this more then I do." He got up, "I got something for you." He went into the kitchen. When he came back he gave me an envelope. Inside was $200. I already knew it was money. Mobsters had a tendency to give money for every present possible. "Think of it as an early Christmas present," He said winking. He took a swig of his drink. Sitting down he again got serious. "You know we are in this together." I shook my head, "You know I do." He gritted his teeth, "Just making sure." He put his hand on my shoulder, "I have your back man, but you know that's one thing I don't put up with." He looked me in the eyes, "betray me man?" he shook his head, "betray me and you're dead." He put two fingers to his head to act like he was shooting someone. Once he made the shooting sound I jumped. He laughed, "come on man." he slapped me on the back, "let's get ready for this crap."


	2. Chapter 2

He led me over to his room Reaching into his dresser drawer he brought out a 45. Cocking it he passed it to me. "You will use this." For a second I was confused. "I'll use this? What about you?" He sat down, "see that is the thing, I thought I would keep guard." "You mean you're not shooting him?" I took his shirt in my fist and pinned him against the wall. "You're not turning back on our plan now are you? And after that whole speech for gods sake." He pushed my hand away. "Mac, chill out. I will be there. How the hell are we going to get the job done if no one keeps guard?" I backed off, "You're right." He laughed and slapped me on the back. "See, I would never do that to you man." He seemed to be sweating. I patted him on the cheek. "Good boy. We strike tomorrow. "As soon as I entered my room I passed out on the bed. Tomorrow would sure be difficult. More difficult then planning the murder, was getting into the house. Wearing black suits and masks me and Banquo snuck into Duncan's abode. We had to be careful. Duncan was probably armed and ready for anything. Unlike us, when our fault happened he got credited for doing the right thing. He's never been a very likeable guy, but in the mob he was king. Silently we broke his window and unlocked the door. "Jesus Mac," Banquo whispered, "I can't believe I'm scared." I put my hands on his shoulders, and put my forehead to his. "Wise up. You're like my brother, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I slapped him lightly on the cheek. "Snap out of it all right?" He nodded. "Good let's go." We slowly went up the stairs, making sure not to wake up anybody with any slight squeak. I could hear banquos heavy breathing behind me. I turned around, "What did I tell you? Chill out." He wiped his forehead, "sorry Mac. It's just we haven't done this in awhile." I nodded. It was true. Who knew what power Duncan had now. Most mobsters had 4 to 5 guys to protect them. Since that night Duncan had moved on to bigger and better things. Finally we got to the basteirds door. Sure enough, sitting outside were two men the size of beasts. Both were wearing pin striped suits, asleep in arm chairs. It was almost hysterical how there bald heads gleamed with the dim light in the hallway. Walking closer one of the beasts woke up, causing the other to as well. "You take one, I'll take the other", I said to Banquo. He nodded. One of them came towards me snarling. Backing away I flipped off the wall, kicking him in his stomach. I could see him cough out blood as he fell. Getting up he tried to strike at me, but made a failed attempt. I punched him square in the jaw, knocking out a few teeth. I looked over to see Banquo knee the beast in his genitals. We both nodded to each other. Just in the knick of time I shot the man in the forehead, knocking him down the stairs. As he hit the last step blood covered the floor like a blanket. A few minutes later a shot was fired to signal Banquo had killed the guys partner. I looked over, Sure enough Banquo was smiling. "Whew, sure haven't done that in awhile." I laughed, "Now to the tough part." We both opened the door together.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why hell-", I was stopped short. Duncan looked back. His face was full of fear. He was attempting to climb out the window. Running over to the window Banquo crushed Duncan's fingers. He let out a shrill scream, as his fingers fell to the floor and blood gushed over the windowsill. "Oh god, oh god." he screamed. He tried to run out the door, but I slammed it. "You are not going to quit on us again are you?" I asked. I went closer to him. "I'm sorry Duncan, but this time you're not getting away with anything. I'm not letting you go again, so you can ruin our lives completely. You've done enough damage to us, now its our turn to do damage to you." Duncan went closer to the bed. "Please Mac, don't do this. It was all a mistake. I promise you, I'm not the one to blame." Banquo then came over, putting the gun to his head he spoke, "You're not one to make promises Duncan. I'm sorry but we can't trust you. Shoot the basteird Mac." I shot him about 6 times before he finally fell. I watched as his body convulsed. "Finish him Banquo." The last shot rang through the air. It was a shot heard round the world. I kicked him. You can't be too sure with these things. Banquo kicked away the gun. "He's dead." I nodded. I took out my cell phone to call my wife. " We'll be there in a few minutes sweetie." Hanging up, I looked at Duncan," It's done. Earlier we had planned with my wife to take the body's to a nearby barn. There we could wash up, and call the police. No matter what, we would not be pinned for this crime. "Get them in the trunk. I'll clean up this mess." I said to Banquo. "Yes Mac." he said, picking up the first lifeless corpse. As I washed my hands in the sink, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had almost forgot this feeling. As you wash the fresh blood of your hands you're supposed to have a feeling of satisfaction. All I had now was a feeling of regret. I had done the world a favor. I had cleansed the world of one more piece of scum, yet I was full of shame. All at once the past few years started to play like scenes in my mind. I grabbed my head with both hands, "STOP IT. God damnit. Stop it." I banged my head on the wall, and watched as blood trickled down my forehead. I looked at myself in the mirror once again, "We did the right thing." But all I saw in the mirror was a failure. Taking the mirror, I threw it on the ground smashing it into millions of little pieces. Nothing could stop me. Duncan needed to be killed, he did. Nothing could convince me otherwise. Banquo must of heard the commotion because he was now by my side "Mac?" I looked at him, anger still flushed my face. "What?" he looked at the broken mirror, and then at me. "What happened?" I pushed past him. "Nothing. Clean that up, I'll start the car."


	4. Chapter 4

Driving towards the barn there was silence between me and banquo. The stench of death filled every crevice. I lit a cigarette, tossing the reminance on the ground outside. The road seemed to go on forever, before we finally reached our destination. I parked the car in a remote side lot. Banquo immediately opened the trunk for the bodies. One of the beasts fell out, shaking the ground as they came in contact. A hand fell out of the covering, causing me to accidentally step on it. "Jesus banquo." "Sorry Mac." I wiped the blood off of my shoe in the grass. "Gonna go see the misses. You all right with this?" He nodded. "I'll deal with it. Just go." Once I got in the barn I couldn't see a thing. Every light was off, causing me to bump into a nearby stall. Finding the light switch I turned all the lights on, which seemed to blind me. I put my hands by my eyes as a shield. I looked around and then grinned. There standing in all her glory, was my wife. She was wearing a dress that extenuated in all the right places. It amazed me that even in the dirtiest situations, she could pull off the most elegant of clothing's. She smiled once she saw me. "Mac, how have you been?" I went to her, and wrapped my arms around her. "Well I missed you." She laughed, "I'm sure you did." She kissed me on the cheek. Just then Banquo came in with the bodies. "Where should I put them?" I looked around. "There in the stalls." "We can't put them all in the same barn", said my lady. " All right, well then if you put one in a stall, and then the other two outside it won't be obvious. The police will think the man saw the bodies, went in to investigate and then BOOM-" both Banquo and my wife jumped, I laughed. "They're dead." That's just what we did. We put the two beasts outside, and then placed Duncan in one of the stalls. "You two better clean up." My wife said as we were staring at our masterpiece. "I'll call the police. Once they get here, you two come calling me. And act like you're surprised." I nodded. "Yes mahm." She laughed, "Just do it."


	5. Chapter 5

cautiously we snuck into the house to clean off any sort of evidence. It was a few minutes later that we heard the sirens. I looked out the window. I could see my wife acting hysterical. Boy was she a pro at this. We decided to wait a few minutes to make our grand entrance. Finally the time came. "Time to rock and roll," said Banquo. I nodded. "Wait, what should her name be?" I asked, stopping Banquo. "Just call her baby, you're her husband. It's realistic." As much as I didn't want to do that, I did. "Fine." I walked closer to the barn, "Baby where are you? Why don't you come back to bed?" I could hear banquo laugh in the background. Casually we walked up to where my wife and the police were standing. The police looked at me and Banquo skeptically, as we slowly walked up. I looked from the police to my wife. "Honey what's happening? Why are the police here?" I could see her cry fake tears. " There- there's a bo-body in the ba-barn." "A what?" "There's a body in the barn sir. Do you know anything about this?" "Jesus. Absolutely not. I was asleep actually when my wife got up. I suggested she go on a walk. When she didn't come back, I got worried. So I asked my brother here-" I watched as the police officer shook banquos hand, "to walk with me to see if she was at the barn." "I see", said the police officer. "Is there seriously a body in our barn?" asked Banquo. "Yes sir," the police officer said, "there's three actually." I shook my head. " Who could do such a thing?" "We are working on finding that out sir." "I just don't understand why they would choose our barn. To think of those poor poor men, oh god." I held in a snicker, as I watched my wife cry more fake tears. "I'm sorry mam for putting you through this But you do understand I have to take all of you to the station for questioning." We all nodded. "Yes sir." We all piled into the back of the officers car. As we drove to the police station, it was completely silent. If we would have talked, one of us would have let something out. That couldn't happen. I wasn't going to jail. I looked at banquo. I noticed his hands were shaking. I put my hands on his. "Stop", I whispered. But he continued to shake his hands. Casually I tightened my grip. This made him stop immediately. "Sorry Mac." He said. I looked over to where my wife was sitting. She continued to look out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as we got there, each of us were put into different rooms for interrogations. They asked the usual, where were you, do you know these men, etc.. "Well" said on of the policemen when we were done, "I'm sorry to keep you all. We will get back to you when we know anything." "Thank you sir." I said shaking his hand. When all of us got back in the car we immediately started laughing. Every time we killed someone, we were always surprised that we got away with it. But we were also relieved. Later that night I sat in the car with Banquo. We had decided to go on a late night ride. We parked in a secluded lot looking out over the city. "You know what?" I said. "What?" asked Banquo, taking another puff of his cigarette. "I'm glad we did it. Never in my life have I ever gotten such a rush, then when I shot those bullets into Duncan. That basteird deserved it. No one like that should live. He got what was coming." I stopped and took a puff of my cigarette. "And I'll do it again. If necessary I'll shoot this whole goddamn town." I looked at Banquo. "I hear ya man", he said. I nodded. Looking out the window, I shook my head. I said I would kill again, what Banquo didn't know was he was next on my list.


End file.
